say hello to goodbye
by AshlB123
Summary: Bella finds Edward cheating on her. She dumps him but Edward can't seem to take a hint. what happens when Bella moves on and Edward is still heartbroken
1. I cant do this

A/N hope you like it xx

* * *

BPOV

"Edward, why?" I ask as I see the love of my life with another girl.

"Bella, its not what you think" he said as he puts his shirt back on. I am so pissed he said that.

"not what it looks like. You were shirtless and on top of Jessica it sure does look like it. I fold my arms I cant believe this guy. We have been together only a year and hes cheating on me. An I not enough? of course i'm not everyone told me that nobody was ever good enough for Edward Cullen.

"Bella, let me explain" he said I do not want this anymore

"no, we are done Edward that's it" i put my hands in the air and leave his house. I still cant get my head around this. I get in my truck and drive off.

When I get home I notice my dad is gone. He must be working late again I pick up my book bag and go up to my room. I cheek my emails and I see I have one from my mom.

**Hey honey, hows things? I am so sorry i haven't been in touch its just Phill just got signed to a big baseball team and i am so busy. Tell your dad that he has my number and that if he wants to talk he can call. okay bye honey love you xx**

I lean back in my char. My mom hasn't contacted me in months. Should I tell he about Edward and what he did? No, she would just worry. with tha I reply

**hey mom, things here are great. I am so proud of Phill I wish him luck. I will tell him. love you xx **

I press send and turn the laptop off. I look at my phone to see I have a text from Edward not bothering to read it I press delete. I am in no mood for this crap. I also have a missed call from him yeah I am so gonna call back. i just cant do this.

I go downstairs to start dinner, I go into the kitchen and look in the fridge i found some left over steak and some eggs. Taking them from the fridge i put them on the counter. As i was about to get a pan i herd the door bell ring. Oh, fuck. I answer the door to see Edward standing there looking pathetic.

"Bella, i'm so sorry please I love you" his green eyes Looking pained. I am need him away from me before i slap him. I mean how dare he just turn up here and think a sorry or a i love you will fix this.

"you know what, I don't want to hear it. You cheated on me so clearly you don't love me and you cant just show up. I never want to see you again. Get out now" I push him out the door and slam it in his face.

I go back to the kitchen and cook the steak. As i do so I hear a knock on the window. its Edward again oh my god will this boy take a hint.

"Bella, please listen to me" he says with his hands on the glass. God i just want to punch him.

"go away will you!" I yell and pull the blinds down. I continue to cook ignoring the knocks and the pleads coming from the window.

After 10 minutes I hear the door open dad must be home. He walks into the kitchen and sits at the table.

"hey Bells" he smiles as he takes his gun belt off.

"hey dad, dinners almost done" I smile at him as i put the cooked eggs on the plate beside the steak.

"okay" he said as he takes his badge off as well. I pick up the two plates and put them on the table.

"mmm looks good thanks Bells" he said as he tuck in. i get two glasses and fill them with Milk. I put them on the table and begin to eat myself.

"So, how was your day?" he asks as he drinks his milk. I take a breath.

"well, it was fine but Edward and I broke up" I drink some milk. Charlie has suddenly stopped eating and narrowed his eyes.

"why, what did he do" he said I swear i saw him glance toward his gun belt. I have to lie.

"dad, we just ended it that's all" i tell him. The last thing I need is my father going on a man hunt.

"alright, as long as he didn't hurt you. If he did you know what I would do. he said as he took another bite out of his steak.

"yeah, I know dad" i eat my eggs I know what my dad would do. Charlie would rip Edwards balls off and feed them to him. I cringe at the thought of it.

"you finished?" I ask him as I get up.

"yeah i'm stuffed thanks Bella" he gets up and goes into the living room leaving me to do the dishes. I open the blinds i see Edward I jump.

"Bella please" he said I want to stab him with the steak knife.

"fuck off" i quietly said as i shut the blinds again. I continue to wash.

After 5 minutes i'm done. I go upstairs to start my homework. I begin Maths when I get a text from my friend Jacob

**hey Bella, tomorrow is Friday so do you want to hang out after school?**

I smile and reply

**sure see you then **

I continue my homework finding it easy. As soon as i'm done I look at the time wow, its 10;00pm where did the time go? Putting my books away i change into my grey sweats and black T-shirt I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair.

I go back into my room and get into bed. I hope I have fun with Jake and I never see that cheatin ass Edward

* * *

A/N Sorry its short. let me know what you think thanks xx


	2. He made his bed He lies in it

A/N thanks for reading xx

...

BPOV

Today was another school day. Great, time to face Edward in Bio. I change into a purple shirt, black jeans, a black jacket and a pair of black boots. I put my hair in a pony tail, grab my bag and go downstairs. My dad has already gone to work so I skip breakfast and go to school.

As i drive I feel uneasy. Why was Edward pushing me.? All night my phone was ringing and buzzing all from Edward. I drive into the school grounds. I see the silver Volvo and the red convertible beside it. Crap, they'er here today.

I park my truck and get out. As I walk toward the building I feel the lump in my throat get bigger. I have Bio first and I know Edward will be there. I walk inside and down the halls I see Jessica stare at me but I am still pissed at her.

I enter the room to see Edward sitting there. Pulling myself together I sit beside him I feel him staring at me. As the class begins and I start my work I still feel Edward look at me dam, he is getting on my nerves.

The class ended and I have reached my breaking point.

"What, what do you want Edward?" i ask him as i stand up

"Bella, I don't know how many times I have to say it. I am sorry" he said pain in his eyes. I want to feel bad for him but then I remember the fact he did cheat on me with my friend.

"Edward, stay away from me. We are over" I walk out of the room and head to English class. How can he just think I can forgive him.

EPOV

She leaves the room leasing me alone. I truly am sorry and I wish I could make her see that. I get up and leave I am not staying in this place. I text Alice and tell her i was going home. I get in my car and speed down the road not caring what happened.

I think about what I did to Bella. Jessica was nothing to mw and I don't know why I did what I did. After about twenty minutes I am home. I walk inside and go up to my room. I don't know what I am going to do she is my life. I can't lose her I just Can't

"Edward?" I hear Esme call from the other side of the door. I knew this was coming,

"come in" i call back. She walks in and sits beside me.

"Edward, what is going on?" she looked sternly at me. I swallow hard.

"last night Bella dumped me" I tell her. She looks at me shocked.

"what?" she breaths. I can't tell her about why she dumped me.

"She just said it wasn't going to work and left" I look at her. She had a look of pain in her eyes

god, I hated lying to her. I will get Bella back I promise that.

BPOV

Finally, the last day of the week was over and I can enjoy my weekend. What made this better was the fact that Edward wasn't in school the rest of the day.

I get i my truck and drive home. I think about everything me and Edward went through and how he could just throw that away. I try to get my mind off things by turning the radio nothing but news stations were on.

I park my truck in my driveway and go inside. My dad is in the living room. I walk in

"hey, I'm home what do you want for dinner?" I ask him. He turns and smiles at me.

"I had some take out before I got home so I am fine thanks honey" he truns around again.

"okay, well i will be upstairs if you need me" i said

"alright" he replied to detracted by the baseball game he was watching.

I go up to my room and start my homework. As I finished math I got a text from Jacob

**Hey, so You want me to pick you up or do you you want to meet up?**

I don't want him driving up here so we can just meet up.

**Hey, we can meet at La Push okay?**

i soon get a reply

**Okay, see you tomorrow**

I put my phone down and begin my English. But as soon as I get started my phone buzzes. It's Edward

**Bella, Please I am so sorry please I love you so much and I cant lose you**

I don't bother to reply. I am in too good of a mood to have it ruined by Edward. He made his bed he will lie in it. I go on my computer and see I have an email from my mom

**Hey honey, I am so glad to hear things are good with you. Phill is doing great a team is thinking about signing him. Isn't that amazing? anyway, I will see you soon xx**

I smile at the screen. My mom is doing so good and I am really proud of her. I reply to her email

**Hey mom, good for Phill I wish him all the best. see you soon x **

I press send and turn the computer off. I go down and see that Charlie is asleep on the couch. I tip toe my way over to him. Grabbing the remote I turn the TV off. I get a blanket and cover him with it.

"goodnight" i quietly say to him. I go back to my room and look at my phone. I have 2 missed calls from Edward. god, leave me alone.

I look at the clock. Its ten O'clock dam, time does fly. I change into my PJs and get into bed. ot feeling tired I decide to read. I get my favorite book "Romeo and Juliet" I wish I knew whar a love like hers felt like.

EPOV

I lie on my bed. I have been calling her but she never picks up. I just need her to listen to me.

"Edward?" I hear Alice call

"come in" I said as I sit up as she walks in.

"Edward, you have been in here for hours. We thought you died or something" I see the smile on her face. I smile back.

"no, I am not dead" i look at her. Her smile fades as she looks at me.

"what happened with Bella?" she asks

"she left me, she told me it was over and left" Alice looks at me in pure shock.

"what? she just left?" she said standing.

"yeah" i reply. Alice walks to the door.

"so sorry Edward" she said and left. what a strange reaction.

BPOV

I begin to feel tired so I put my book down and go to sleep. Tomorrow should be a fun Edward free day

A/N hope you like it. Please review xx


	3. Dam, I was having such a good day

A,N Hey, so people are telling me this story has no dept an was Edward going to sleep with Jessica? well, this chapter should clear things up. please review..

BPOV

I open my eyes to another rainy day in Forks. I get up and walk across the hall to the bathroom. I look in the mirror wow, I have a really bad bed head. I grad me hairbrush and try to untangle the knots. As I do this I think about why Edward cheated on me. did I do something to annoy him. I think back to the last time we were alone.

********FLASHBACK TO ONE WEEK AGO********

"Edward, please I don't feel like it" I tell him as I push him off me. I am on my period and I am not in the mood to have sex.

"you never feel like it anymore. why?" he said sounding pissed of.

"I can't control my body you know" I glare at him. He glares back as if its my fault tht he can't control that dick of his.

"oh, so you are on your period all the time" he said his oice getting louder. I get up and begin to pace my room.

"Edward, keep your voice down okay" i hiss at him. He just narrows his eyes. The air in the room grows thick. Edward finally stand up and goes toward my window.

"hey, I never said you had to leave" I grab his shirt. He shakes me off

"I am not staying here to fight with you alright" he leaps out my window. Leaving me alone.

*****END**********

I put my hair in a pony tail. That's it, Edward cheated because I wouldn't have sex with him that night. I don't get it I can't help it if mother nature picks on all us girls can I? I look at the clock shit, its 10:30 and Jake would be waiting for me. I run into my room and quickly change. I put of a green tank top, jeans, a black jacket and a pair of black boots. I grab my house keys and run downstairs. My dad is already gone so I just run to my truck and drive off.

"okay, I need to stop thinking about Edward. I decide to turn the radio on. To my horror "jar of hearts" by Christina Perri comes on. I turn the radio off and drive in silence. Why is the world taunting me?

EPOV

I wake up to a rainy day. The day is the same as how I feel. I walk into my bathroom and look at myself. I look awful. I guess I deserve to I broke the love of my life's heart and now she neer wants me again. I think back to that night Bella and I had our fight.

************Flashback***********

"I am not staying here to fight with you" I say to her and jump out the window. I begin to run down the street. why did she always have to push me away. She can't be on her period alll the dam time. I need a release and Bella is'nt giving it to me. I have to find someone. I stop in my tracks and think. Jessica, that girl has had a thing for me for years she will be willing.

I run until I see her house. I knock on the door and she answers. She looks fine in her short shorts and low cut white tank top. which shows off her C cup breasts well what i'm guessing.

"hey, what are you doing here" she asks as she moves a strand of hair from her face.

"well, I wanted to see you of course." She smiles a me. I smile back she moves back letting me into her house. We go upstairs and into her room. We sit on her bed oh, god I need her now.

"so e-" I cut her off by pushing my lips to hers. She was reluctant at first and then she gave in wrapping her arms around my neck. I begin to move my hand up her shirt. I touch her bra covered breast she moaned. I was about to pll at her shorts but that was when I heard Bella calling Jessica. I am frozen.

"Jessica I need to tal-" she walked into the room. Her eyes look straight at mine. Jessica just sat there.

"why?" she asks sounding upset. I feel my heart swell. what the hell did I do?

She runs out of the room and out of the house. I push Jessica away and leae as well. I am so sorry Bella.

************END***********

These thoughts stay in my mind as a drive around. I need Bella to know that I love her. Yes, I did want to hae sex with Jessica but I love Bella and only Bella.

BPOV

"Jake, hey" I get out my truck and hug him. It feels like years since the last time I saw him. He was taller and he cut his black hair. I could also see abs under his white T-shirt.

"hey Bells so, you want to walk on the beach?" he smiles at me. He was such a nice guy.

"sure" I reply and we begin to walk. We walk through some gates and down some pathways until we make it. The beaches here were not sunny of sandy but there were nice to walk on.

"so, what's new?" he asks. I tense up, should I tell him about Edward. Jacob is my only true friend and he is very sweet.

"well, Edward and I broke up" I tell him. He stops in his tracks. He turns and looks at my face to face.

"why?, what happened?" he asks as he folds his arms. I swallow hard.

"I caught him cheating on me with Jessica Stanley" I reply. He looks shocked

"you best friend Jessica Stanley?" he said.

"how many Jessica Stanley's do you know?" I fold my arms to. I look into Jake brown eyes to see a bit of anger and a lot of sadness.

"what an asshole. why would anyone want to cheat on you?. I mean look at you" he looks at me. I begin to blush.

"thanks Jake" we continue to walk and talk. I feel good.

EPOV

I drive around for hours. I think I might sit on the beach. I drive through the gates and park on the pathways, I get out and walk down. I hear a girl laugh it sounds like Bella. I walk closer and to my horror I see Jacob and Bella together. what? he is picking her up and spinning her around. I feel jealousy come over me as I walk towards them.

"what the hell are you doing with her dog?" I ask him as i approach. I see Bella roll her eyes.

"what am I doing Cullen?" he laughs "well, I am having a nice time with my friend what are you doing?" he laughs again.

"Edward, go away" Bella said through clenched teeth. I feel myself getting angry.

"you heard her Cullen" Jacob said as he put a arm around her. "she want you to leave so, get the fuck out" I glare at him and look at Bella. She looks angry. I decide to just leave and get him back later.

"fine, I'll go. But this is not over." I walk away leaving them alone. If I can't have her nobody can.

BOPV

As Edward walks away I see Jake to control his anger. I cuddle into him

"it's okay he is just angry" I tell him him. He looks down at me.

"I hope to god you are right. Come on, we better go in case he comes back.

We walk back to our cars. dam, I was having such a good day.

A/N Hope you like it. I own nothing just the story line of this fanfic. The rest belongs to SM


	4. A love like Juliet

A/N So sorry I haven't updated my laptop was broken. But, no matter here I am and I want to thank you all so much for reading OVER 2,000 READS love you. Please R&R

BPOV

Jacob and I say our goodbyes and I enter my house. I walk into the living room to find my dad watching a baseball game.

"hey Bells have fun?" he turns and looks at me. what should I tell him? I was having fun until Edward came and ruined it.

"yeah, I did have fun" he smiles, turns back around and continues to watch TV. I take a deep breath and go upstairs. I walk into my bedroom and fall onto the soft bed. Why did Edward have to push so hard? I mean it's not my fault he cheated. I turn so I am not on my back. I have school tomorrow and I am happy I don't have homework because I feel drained. To make things worse I have 3 periods if Bio and it is going to be very awkward. Plus, Jessica hangs out with Mike, Taylor and Angela so I am going to be alone.

Getting up I grab an grey T shirt and my favorite sweats and go into the bathroom. I turn the shower on, take of my dirty cloths and step under the warm water. The water help relax me but the taught of Edward kept coming into my mind. the way he look and behaved it was off. He was always so put together and well mannered. But lately he has been acting strange even before I broke up with him he would always get mad at me if i didn't want to have sex or make out. He would yell at me if I went into his bedroom without him. I guess this was a long time coming.

Washing the last of the shampoo out of my hair I step out. The cold air hits me like a thousand knifes I quickly dry my body and put my cloths on. I put my hair in a messy pony tail and walk back into y room. I see I have a text from Edward

**Bella, answer your phone. I want to make things right between us. **

I look at my phone is shock. is he bipolar? one minute he is saying things like "why are you so fucking stupid?" and "get the hell out of my way" I don't understand. he says he loves me more than life but then he would say the most awful things. I turn my phone off and clomp into bed. Tomorrow should be fun.

***BEEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP" I slam the off button on my alarm clock. I groan and sit up its 7:00am I better get ready or ill be late. I change into a black tank top, jeans, a dark blue leather jacket, brown flat knee high boots and a gold chain around my neck. I quickly brush my hair, grab my bag and leave the house.

I park in my normal parking spot and get out. I see Edward isn't here today good, maybe I can just have a drama free day. As I walk to my first class which just happens to be English. The one class were Jessica and I are stuck together. I enter the small classroom and sit down. I notice the TV in front of the room. a movie?

"right, today we are studying "Romeo and Juliet"" our teacher announced. I head flew up while the rest of my classmates moan and sigh. The movie begin and I get lost in the drama and swooning romance.

"Romeo, Romeo where for out thow Romeo?" Juliet quietly asks. I stare blankly at the screen as the seen continues. I wish I had a love like that, a love worth dying for. The bell suddenly rings and we all leave. I always loved Romeo and Juliet mainly because it states that love can happen when you least expect it too. I check my timetable I have Bio now at least it will be easy.

I get into my truck and drive out of the school grounds. Today was quiet apart from the giggling and dirty look I got from Jessica and Lauren. I didn't talk with Mike much and Jacob goes to a school far from here so I couldn't call him. But I did realize something today. I should not give up on love. I will have a love like Juliet.

A/N Sorry its short but I am really tired thanks for reading x


	5. The man I thought he was

A/N THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH OVER 3,000 READS AND I ONLY UPDATED TWO DAYS AGO YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. PLEASE REVIEW xx

BPOV

I sit at my laptop trying to get my head around our English homework but I can't think. Jacob and Edward keep coming to my mind and I wonder what is causing Edward to act so aggressive and pushy. With a deep sign I turn my laptop off and sit on my bed. I lie back and close my eyes. Why could love not be simple take Romeo and Juliet for instance they meet, they talk, they fall in love, get married and die because they can't be in a world with out each other. Juliet was 13 I am 17 and I can't keep a man happy. no, I can't think this way I should call Jacob and ask if he wants to hang out tomorrow after school.

I sit up and grab my phone. I find Jacobs name in my contacts and click on it

(PHONE CONVO B-Bella J-Jacob)

J- Bella?

B- hey its me do you want to hang out tomorrow?

J- sure what time?

B- after school

J- Okay, wait do you know where Edward is right now?

B- No, why whats wrong what did he do? did he hurt you?

J- Wow Bella calm down he didn't do anything. Its just I saw his car driving around and I found it strange because he has a thing about driving at night.

B- Edward is strange you know that he was acting weird even before we broke up

J- anyways screw him meet you at my place tomorrow?

B- sure

J- great see you there bye

B- Bye

(END)

I toss my phone to the side why was Edward driving past Jacob's house? He always told me how much he hated that area. He said and I quote "that place smells like a dead dog and so do the people who live there" I get up and go downstairs. I see my dad in the kitchen. A beer in one hand and a book in the other.

"hey Bella" he looks up as I walk in

"hey dad what are you doing" I look at the book in his hand

"well, we are on the hunt for a drug dealer who only goes by the name James. We arrested his girlfriend Victoria two weeks ago but we had to set her free because we didn't have enough evidence to convict her. This book is about where most drug dealers sell" he drinks some beer

"any leads at all?" I ask as I walk to the sink to get a glass of water.

"no" he replies as i take a big drink. I wash the glass and put it beside the sink.

"I just hope you find him before he causes trouble" i tell him as I leave the room.

I go back to my room. I turn on my computer and see I have an email I open it

**Bella, answer your fucking phone or i swear** **to god You will be soory. **

What the fuck is wrong with him? I didn't talk to him today nor did I text him. something is very wrong with him normal people don't act all nice and sweet one minute and then act like a dick the next. Thank god my dad is a cop.

EPOV

I pace my room with my head in my hands. why the fuck is this happening to me? I lost Bella because I made a mistake but if Bella would just sleep with me. I have given her so much time but no she rejects me every time.

"hey bro open up" I hear Emmett banging on my door. i unlock the door and he walks in.

"what do you want!" I snap at him he puts his hands up.

"jezz, bro calm down. Why are you being a ass?" he sits on my bed.

"look, I feel like a total bastard for cheating on Bella" i sit beside him he starts to laugh. I glare at him.

"hey, dude look Bella is a flat cheated geek. Jessica is a busty hottie it is hardly a hard choice" he folds his arms I stare at him okay, yes Jessica's bra size is 32DD and Bella's is 32B i do like jess but I love Bella. i need to do something. I might pay James and Victoria a visit.

"I have to go" i grab my jacket and car keys

"where you going?" he asks

"to see James and Victoria" his eyes widen

"again, you saw them yesterday when you were meant to be in school" he said but I ignore him as I leave the room, go down the stairs and out the front door. I get in my car and drive. James is located just outside La push where the dogs live.

After half an hour of driving I make it to La Push the endless amount of trees and old red houses make me sick I drive past the black house and drive down a small road that leads into the forest. After a few minutes I stop outside a small white house. I turn the car off, get out and meet James who was standing at the door. His brown eyes were shady so I assume he is already stoned.

"hey, how's my favorite customer? he asks as we go for a "bro hug" as he calls it.

"hey where's Victoria?" I look around

"oh, she's inside. S he is pissed because she got arrested but they have nothing on us. Lets go inside i am freezing my ass off" he opens the door and we go inside. We go into the living room that's where i see Victoria. She is smoking out of a bong ehile she bags up weed she looks up at me.

"hey Eddie" she smiles as i hug smells of weed and vodka. I sit beside her and James joins us.

"so, what are you looking for?" James asks as he opens a bottle of Beer.

"something that will help me forget about all the drama in my life" I reply as i take the beer bottle Victoria hands me.

"have you tried weed" Victoria asks as she moves closer to me. I see James smile.

"no I have done E but that's it" I shrug Victoria gives me a wicked smile her hair looking like fire in the bright of the room.

"well Eddie open your mouth" she tells me in a seductive tone. I open my mouth she takes a draw from her joint, moves so close that her mouth is only a few inches away from mine and blows the smike. I take it in and begin to gag. This is strong I hear Victoria and James laugh.

"looks like we got a light weight" James laughed I begin to feel weird i start to laugh with them. I feel really good.

After two hours I leave their house weed in hand. I feel really out of it we smoked and drank. Victoria and James were all over each other. I get in my car and drive home. As I drive I begin to feel rage why did Bella make me sleep with Jessica If she had just let me sleep with her we would still be together. I take my phone from my pocket and dail her number. It takes me a while due to the faact I am high as a kite. No answer I throw my phone to the passenger seat god dam it Bella.

I park and storm into my house ignoring the stares from Esme, Alice and Jasper I go to my room and sit at my computer. I email Bella

**Bella, if you don't answer your phone I swear to go you will be sorry. **

I press send. I will not be ignored I might have to have a little word with her tomorrow.

BPOV

I turn in my bed. I keep thinking about Edward and his threatening email i'll be sorry? He cheated on me and he is trying to act like he owns me and he didn't do anything. dam, he has problems I need to avoid him. I will ask the principal if i can switch from Bio to chemistry I can't have him interfering in my business anymore. I will move on my eyes begin to feel heavy and I soon fall asleep. Edward is not the man I thought he was, not at all

A/N So, what do you think? hope you like it. so sorry these chapters are short please review xxx


	6. Moving on

A/N hey, how are you all tonight? I'm good. I am so happy you guys are liking and reading this story Thank you for sticking with me. I have decided to award "Review of the day" I will give you a shout out and quote your review. Today's review of the day goes to Grumpy DelSan13 he/she said "I knew Edward was on drugs. He going to do something bad isn't he?Great job thank you for updating" thanks for the review xx

BPOV

I open my eyes to a surprisingly sunny day. I turn and look at the small clock on my bed side table. It's 7:00am U better get up and get ready for school. I get up and walk to my closet. I was exited because I could finally wear the clothes I would usually wear in Florida. I choose to wear a purple spaghetti strapped dress, black tights, a black leather jacket and a pair of black ankle high boots. Once I did that I decided I wanted to get some attention from the boys. I grab my black makeup bag which I never used and went to the bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror and begin to apply my makeup. I applied some mascara, foundation, blusher, eyeliner, eye shadow, lipstick and powder. I curl my hair. I looked at myself I had to say I look pretty good for me.

I grab my book bag and truck keys and go downstairs. My dad must have already left because the house was silent. I go into the kitchen and grab a granola bar and a glass of orange juice. After I ate my breakfast I go outside and get into my truck. I start it and drive down the deserted road. As I drive down the freeway I enjoy the bright sunlight. It made me feel as if I was home again on those long drives with my mom looking at all the palm tress and feeling as if I was in another world. But I live on Forks now and I feel bad I didn't take my mom up on her offer. She asked if I wanted to live with her. I refused because I was with Edward and I didn't want to leave him. ha, that has changed. I now want as far away from him as I could get.

I finally got to school. As I drive through the parking lot I i can't see any free spots. I was revealed when I finally found a spot but my heart fell when I saw this spot was beside Jessica's white car. I groan and park my truck. I get out and walk through the parking lot. I see people staring at me ost of the boys had their mouths wide open. I smile to myself my plan is working I can also see Jessica who was wearing a white tank top, jeans, a red jacket and a pair of black healed boots. Her hair was straight she was giving me a dirty look. I ignored her and walk to my first class which was Spanish.

After Spanish I had Bio but instead I went to the principals office.

"hello miss Swan, what can I do for you" he said in his deep voice

"h-hey, can i change classes?" I sat in front of him. He gave me a confused look.

"pardon?" he asked

"I am not happy with Biology can I change to chemistry or physics?"

He looked through files and papers for a second then he looked back at me.

"i'm sorry everywhere is full you better get to class" he puts the files away

"okay, thank you" I fake a smile and leave the room. Dam, I am stuck with him.

I enter the classroom my stomach falls as I see Edward sitting in our table.

"nice of you to join us Miss Swan" Mr Varner? said I can't remember his name.

I sit beside Edward as the teacher continues the class. I feel Edwards eyes on me the whole. Suddenly I feel a piece of **paper** gently being pushed on the side of my hand. I pick it up, it was a note it read

**The silent treatment, really? Bella, I thought you were better than this. hahaha **

I see Edward at the corner of my eye smiling at me. I cringe and rip the note up and trow it into my book bag.

The bell rang a few seconds later. I get up trying to get out of there as fast as I can but Edward grabbed me and held me in place. The rest of the students leave as well as the teacher. Shit, Edward and I are all alone.

"so, you going to talk now?" he snaps

"what is wrong with you, you can't just grab people eho do you think you are!" I yell at him anger taking over.

"what's wrong with me? what's wrong with you? this whole thing is your fault if you would have just slept with me we would still be happy together! he yells back. What the fuck? this is my fault? hell no.

"don't make me laugh Edward you made your choice. I didn't force you to fuck Jessica!" i glare at him as his grip on my arm tightens.

"and what the hell are you wearing?" he harshly asks as he looks me up and down. I feel my face heat up he is pushing me to breaking point.

"Its called a dress" I say as calmly as I can. His face hardens even more

"don't get smart with me Bella. All I have head all day was Bell looks hot and Bella look's sexy what game are you playing!" he shouts the last part.

I had to admit I felt kinda proud of myself. People thought I was hot.

"well, Edward first off you don't own me so I can wear what I want and another thing I am looking for someone way better than you!" I shout at him and manage to pull out of his grip. I leave the room with a triumphant smile on my face. I felt as if I had just won a marathon or I personally took down the strongest man on earth.

While walking to my next class I bump into the worst person Jessica.

"hey, watch it!" she shouted at me as she picks her books up

"jez sorry" i sarcastically said while I rolled my eyes

"watch the tone Swan!" she glares at me. We are now standing face to face.

"what's your dam problem Jessica? you won you finally got what you wanted. You got into Edward's pants" I fold my arms

"My problem is you bitch. you are trying to out do me well, let me tell you this you are an ugly flat cheated geek" I had to laugh at her I was getting straight As and Jessica was getting straight Fs.

"well, you know what when I am rich and in a good job I can get implants and you can use your big boobs as a career tool" I give her a smug smile and walk away.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed at me. I smiled as I walked to the locker rooms dam, I'm on a role.

The day needed and I am exited about meeting with Jacob. I get in my truck and drive to his house. Edward stared at me today every chance he got. He wants me ha he blew it. I soon see Jacob's small red house I see Jacob standing at his door. I park the truck and got out. Jacob runs at me and gives me a massive hug.

"hey Bella how are you?" he puts me down and smiles at me.

"i'm good, you?" I smile at him looking into his brown eyes.

"i'm fine, so what do you want to do?" he asks in a cheerful voice.

"um, why din't we take a walk on the beach" I suggested he smiled and nodded.

We walk down the familiar small road that lead to the beach.

"so, what's up with you and Cullen?" he asks as we walk.

"he tried to talk to me by grabbing me" I say Jacob looked pissed

"god dam Edward who the hell did he think he is?" Jacob snaps as he kicked a tree branch.

We make it to the beach and we sit on the sand. He puts his arm around me and hugs me tight I rested mt head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for being a great friend Jacob" i tell him

"It's no problem" he smiles and rests his head on mine.

EPOV

I feel my face heat up as I watch Bella cuddle with that dog on the beach. I was on my way to give James his money when I saw them. Jessica had called me earlier saying Bella had harassed her. I told her she was a big girl and could look after herself. Now here I am watching the only girl I loved with another man.

I walk to James's house and give him the $300 i owed him or the weed he sold me.

"thanks Cullen" he smiles as he puts the money in his pocket. I fake a smile

"no problem see you around." I leave and walk to my car. I drive off.

I feel like I could kill someone. How dare that dog touch my girl. He will pay for this.

AN HEY, so sorry its short, I am having a little writers block. Thanks for reading x 


	7. Oh god no

A/N hey, how are you guys today? Today's review of the day is...

tmcash2274 chapter 6 . 21h ago Just finished reading your story and really enjoyed it. I think Edward is getting exactly what he deserved, I can't stand cheaters. Looking forward to reading more.

Thank you for the review.

My twitter /Ashleighbaird

my Instagram /abaird1998 Follow me if you like. Anyway on with the story

EPOV

"I have to get her back" I say to myself as I drive furiously down the deserted road. I will make her love me again. I hear my phone buzz. Picking it up i let out a sigh as I see a text from Jessica

**Eddie, why are you ignoring me? I am so pissed off that slut Bella said that stuff to be. Can you get rid of her for me?**

I glare at my phone this bitch doesn't seem to take a hint. Balancing the wheel between my knees I reply.

**Fuck Jessica, deal with your own problems I am not hurting Bella because you and her had a bitch fight. We are not dating and you were just a fling. **

I sit back up and continue to drive. How can I make Bella love me again beg? no I will not grovel at her feet. I will have to figure something else out.

After thirty minutes I make it back home. I go inside to find Alice, Victoria and James sitting together. Alice was smoking something.

"what the fuck is going on here?" I ask as I look at Alice she smiles at me.

"well, James told me he had a new supply of weed and asked me if I wanted to try it" She tel;ls me as she takes another draw from the joint. She begins to giggle.

"dam, your sister is a real lightweight" James laughs I glare at him.

"hey, Eddie come on join us it might loosen you up" Victoria said as he held a joint toward my direction.

"no thanks maybe later" I say as I walk past them and go upstairs. As I walk I hear Alice yell "Your loss!" I hear James and Victoria laugh. I groan and walk into Emmett's room.

"oh don't knock" he remarked as he paused his computer game.

"sorry, look do you know Jacob Black?" Emmett arrows his eyes

"what's wrong?" I ask surprised at his reaction.

"Jacob was the guy who Rose used to date. Jacob dumped her for a girl called Leah" He said he dumped Rose? wow.

"okay thanks man when you E-mail rose next tell her I said hi" He nods and I leave. You see Rose is staying with her friend Tanya because she and Emmett had a huge fight and she said she never wanted to see him or his family again. This happened a year ago and Emmett E-mail's her everyday without fail and without a reply. I can't let that happen to me. I just can't. I walk into my room and google "gun rental" I will not lose Bella to that backstabbing dog.

BPOV

"We should get back before it rains" Jacob suddenly said. I look up to see dark cloud covering the blue sky.

"dam, I was so comfy" I moan. He laughs and we get up. I feel Jacob's eyes on me as we walk. I suddenly stop.

"why are you looking at me?" I ask him he smiles at me

"because your beautiful" he said I feel my face heat up I smile and look down. We walk again

We make it back to his house and I begin to feel tired.

"hey Bella, why don't you let me drive" he holds out his hand. I give him the keys and we get in.

"You know everyone has been talking about how hot you looked today" he said as we drive.

"really?" I ask usually Jessica was the one people were calling hot. I remember her always being stopped by guys and asked on dates.

"yeah, You are beautiful i wouldn't blame them" he smiles as he looks at me I smile back Jacob was a really nice guy.

To my dismay it wasn't as long of a drive as I would have liked and we were parked in my driveway.

"well, here we are" I sigh as i step out

"wait. can I see you again?" Jacob's asks. I smile and nod.

"sure you can come over tomorrow and we could watch a movie or something." he smile as he gets out, hands me my keys, gives me a hug and walks down the dark street.

I go inside to find my dad fast asleep on the couch. I shake my head and go upstairs. Go into my room to find a note on my bed.

**hey baby, just so you know that Jacob guy won't be in the way much longer love you x **

I feel tears in my eyes no, not Jacob I grab my phone and call him. All i get is answer machine. oh god Jacob please be alright.

JPOV

As i walk down the dark road I think about Bella. Her long dark hair, her pale skin, her beautiful eyes and her body. She was no swim suit model but she was still hot.

As I walk a little further I feel uneasy like someone is watching me.

"hey, dog" I hear a voice behind me. In the dim light of the streetlights i make out Cullen's face.

"what the fuck Cullen?!" I yell at him. He smiles an evil smile

"what, did I scare you mutt?" he laughs

"what do you want?" I ask as he walks toward me. Before i know it we are face to face.

"I want you away from Bella" he tells me in a low voice. I think he is trying to sound intimating

"or what?" I challenge as I ball my hands into fists ready for a fight.

"or this" he points a silver hand gun in my face. Holy shit he's crazy.

BPOV

I pace my room praying Jacob's okay. I know I should show my dad this but The Cullen family are the richest people in the town they will get off with anything. and telling Charlie will only provoke Edward further. I lie own and prey to god that Jacob is okay and that Edward doesn't hurt him or worse.

I pick up my phone once again and call Jacob again answer machine . I leave a message

"Jacob please pick up the phone. Edward is planning something against you please tell me your alright"

I hang up and trow my phone to the bottom of the bed. I lie back down and cover my eyes with my hands. Oh god, please let him be alright.

A/N CLIFF HANGER! What will happen between Edward and Jacob? Please review xx


	8. Getaway

A/N THANK YOU ALL; SOO MUCH. for all the amazing reviews I couldn't evean think of a review of the day. Your all amazing. Okay here is the next chapter sorry slow update but I have exams. xx

JPOV

"Edward, calm down and let's talk about this" I try to reason with the psycho. But as I was expecting he just held the gun tighter in his bony pale hand.

"talk? you want to talk Jacob? well, we can't I am not letting you take Bella away from me. Not like you took Rose from Emmett" his eyes got even darker.

"look, I don't know what you were told but I didn't take Rose away from Emmett."

"Bullshit" he came closer. I stepped back.

"no, listen I dumped Rose because she was practically loves herself. I didn't know how things got this far." I said as calmly as I could manage

"you still want to take Bella!" he roared and walk so close to me so I was now against a house with a gun to my neck.

"listen. Bella will make her own choices I will not force her to be with me" He pushed the gun deeper into my neck.

It was now or never. I had to get Bella away from this mad man if not she could be at risk. All logical thinking went out the window as I kicked Cullen in the nuts. He fell over and I ran back to Bella's house. We need to leave tonight.

BOPV

Oh god Jake please let him be alright I beg to myself. If he got hurt because if me I would die.

Suddenly, I hear a frantic banging coming from downstairs. Thank god Charlie is a very deep sleeper. I get y=uo and run downstairs with my heart in my throat.

I relaxed when I saw Jacob standing there but that relaxation died when I saw the look on his fce. I open the door..

"j-" I ws cut off my him grabbing my arm and running upstairs. We run into my bedroom Jaobs looks out my window in a panic. He then sits beside me on the bed.

"we need to leave" he said matter-of-factually. I stare at him in disbelief.

"what, why?" I ask

"look, do you trust me?" he looks deep into my eyes I suddenly feel a warm feeling.

"y-yeah" I reply he gives ne a weak smile, I notice a bruise on his neck.

"well, get some clothes and meet me outside your truck" he said

"i ca-" I was cut off by a knock on my door.

"Bella, why is the front door open?" i hear my dad's voice ask

"crap" I hiss as Jacob grabs my red bag and begins to trow random clothes into it.

"get rid of him" he hissed as he zipped the beg.

"I can't hurt him" i whisper

"your gonna have to" he softly says as he climbs out my window bag in hand.

I open the door to meet the face of my father.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" he asks. I shove past him and run downstairs.

"Bella where are you going?" he chases after me

"I don't want this i'm going home" I said trying to hold back the urge to hug him.

"your mom isn't even in Florida" he said

"she'l come home" i tell him. I was about to leave the house until i feel a hand on my shoulder/

"Bella, please I just got you back" I turn to see sadness in his eyes.

I chock back my tears."well, you know what? if I don't want to be stick here like mom"

At that moment I run out of the door and to my truck.

I get in the passenger seat. We begin to drive.

"your father will forgive you" he softly says

"no he won't you should have seen his face" i shake my head.

Headlights suddenly shine through the cabin. I jump

"it's alright it's just Sam and Paul they are coming with us Leah and Quill are riding a motorcycle behind them.

I relax as I watch the trees fly by us.

"where are we going?" I ask

"we are going to leave this truck at my place and take my new car its a lot faster and nobody will recognize it."

I nod but then I remember the mark on his neck.

"Jacob, what happened to your neck?" His body tensed

"i'll tell you soon but for now can't you just leave it" he said sounding strained

"bu-" he cut me off

"just leave it! I need time to think Bella stop fucking asking questions!" he shouted at me I turned away and looked out the window

A/N That is part 1 of this chapter hope you like. Please Review


	9. Apologies, understanding and terror

A/N So sorry I haven't been updating. I have had school work. But I am off school for a week so I can update more often. Today's review of the day goes to...

Guest chapter 7 . Oct 5

When will the authorities get involved? Edward's a total douche nozzle that needs to be in jail

okay my answer to this question is. Bella is scared to tell her father because she doesn't know what Edward will do.

okay well on with the story and thank you all so much for sticking with me x

Bpov

We stop outside Jacob's little red house. I haven't said a word to him since he snapped at me. I don't understand what's going on why did I have to leave? why does Jacob have a mark on his neck? and why the hell is he not telling me anything?

All these question went through my head as I got in the passenger seat of Jacobs black SUV. The car roars to life and we drive down the dark road. Leah, Sam, Quill and Paul had gone ahead of us. So everyone knows something except me . Annoyed I turn to Jacob.

"are you going to tell me where we're going now?" He looks at me for a split second before turning his attention back to the road.

"We are going to Seattle" he replies

"Jacob, what happened to your neck? Please tell me" I reach out and touch the blue/purple mark.

"I promise i will explain everything when we get to our hotel ok?"

"ok" I gently pat his shoulder and sit back/ It's going to be a bumpy ride.

EPOV

I am going to kill that dog. I get off the ground, pick up my gun and storm up the street. I reach Bella's house if I can't have her nobody will. I put my gun in my back pocket ready to use it if i needed to. I knock on the door.

"Edward?" Charlie looked shocked when he opened the door

"hello Charlie is Bella home?" I ask in my most polite tone. I see Charlie's face soften as if he was about to cry.

"Charlie?" i ask. He looks me right in the eves.

"Bella left" he simply sad. I feel my blood boil i ball my hands into fists

"where did she go?" I ask trying to control myself

"I don't know she just said she had to leave" he tells me

"okay I will keep a look out for her" i smile at him, he smiles back

I turn around and walk down the street again. Where the fuck did she go? I bet she is with that dog I swear if he has her I will kill him.

After 30 minutes I finally make it home. I go inside to see my mother and father waiting for me.

"where have you been?" My mother asks as she folds her arms and glares at me.

"nowhere mom god" i was about to walk away when I heard my dad.

"don't you talk to your mother like that!. Now where were you?" he also glares at me.

"Look, I was working after school and I got held back al right" i tell them. I hope they buy it I was never a good lair.

"fine, but call next time. Now its late go to bed" my mom tells me. I groan and go upstairs.

I enter my room to find Alice sting on my bed. Her eyes were red as hell it's self. She's high

"hey bro. wow you look tense you want to party." She holds up a joint. I need to look for Bella.

"Alice, I'm busy right now get out" i sternly tell her. She just smiles.

"oh, come on you can look for your girl later. Its time to relax. I take a deep breath and take the joint from her shaking hand. I will do anything to shut her up. I bring it to my mouth and inhale the strong toxin.

"good job" I hear Alice say as she gets up and leaves the room and closes the door. I continue to smoke as i sit down. Instead of feeling happy I feel a overpowering feeling of anger.

Why did she have to be so difficult? I bet she has been messing about with Jacob and I bet she screamed his name more times she did mine. I take another draw. Just wait till I get my hands on them.

Jpov

I park in the hotel parking lot. Bella is asleep god she is so beautiful how could anyone cheat in that? I will never know/ I feel awful about yelling at her she didn't do anything. I get out of the car and walk to the passenger side. Before I open the door to collect Bella my phone rings. It's Leah

(Phone Convo L-Leah J-Jacob)

J- hello

L- Hey Jacob you here yet?

J- yeah we will be up soon

L- how's Bell?

J- she's okay

L- keep a look out for Cullen

J- I will, see you in a few

(END)

I open the door and pick up Bella and walk to the front door. I feel uneasy as I walk in the dark. I take a deep breath as I walk into the warm lobby. I booked the room in advance so I don't have to go to front desk. I go straight to the elevator. Thankfully there is nobody else here.

I make it to my hotel room I open the door and walked inside. I look down to see Bella still asleep in my arms. I place her on the bed and walk toward Leah and the others who are sitting on the couches with laptops on their laps.

"what are we going to do?" Sam asks

"we may have to kill Edward" Sam said

"wait, hold on I thought we were just going to move away" I said grabbing attention from everyone

"Jacob, Edward will look for her. He has friends he wll track us down. We have to end him" Quill tells me. Murder was my last choice I am not a killer.

BPOV

I open my eyes to find myself in a Hotel room. The last thing I remember is falling asleep. I see Jacob sitting on a couch at the other side of the room.

"Jacob?" I call out. He turns and smiles at me

"hey beautiful" he gets up and walks toward me.

"are you okay?" I ask as he sits on the bed beside me.

"yeah, I'm ok. Bella I am sorry for snapping at you. you didn't deserve it" he looks onto my eyes. I feel my heart swell.

"its okay" i smile at him he smiles back.

"I have something to tell you" he says

"sure what?" I sit up and look at him. He takes a deep breath.

"the mark on my neck was caused by Edward. When I dropped you off I was walking back home when he confronted me. He had a gun he pushed the barrel into my neck. I knew he was unstable so I had to get you away from him. I kicked him and I ran. You know the rest" He explains

I hold my breath. Edward with a gun? Edward wanting to hurt me? Edward wanting to hurt anyone? I can't believe it. Terror begins to take over.

"w-what are we going to do?" i say as I exhale

"the guys and I are going to sort things out I promise" he reassures me

god, please tell me this will end soon before someone gets hurt.

A/N so, what do you think? please review xx


End file.
